A compound of Formula (I), chemically known as sodium (2S, 5R)-6-(benzyloxy)-7-oxo-1,6-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]octane-2-carboxylate, can be used as an intermediate in the synthesis of several antibacterial compounds and is disclosed in PCT International Patent Application No. PCT/IB2013/059264. The present invention discloses a process for preparation of a compound of Formula (I).
